scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Char Gar Gothakon
: | actor= Frank Welker }} Char Gar Gothakon is a fictional character from a series of novels based on the same name written by Prof. H.P. Hatecraft; it purportedly lives in another dimension. Howard E. Roberts used it as a disguise to catch those who mocked it and to make people think it was real. Physical appearance It was a green-skinned monster with a bulbous head and long tentacles covering its mouth. Powers and abilities Char Gar Gothakon could create sonic blasts from its mouth, destroying anything in its path. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one unmasked.]] Char Gar Gothakon went on a rampage at Darrow University and ran afoul of Mystery Incorporated. When H.P. Hatecraft held an assemble to denounce the existence of Char Gar Gothakon following the recurring attacks; the assembly was incidently crashed by Char Gar Gothakon. He captured H.P. Hatecraft and was about to throw him off the roof of Hatecraft's mansion. Fred Jones saw some weapons and traps that he could use. Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Doo were looking for Shaggy Rogers. They heard him yell their names, finding him and a backpack that had the same smell as Char Gar Gothakon. Fred unlocked a door and found one of the students from Darrow University. Fred and the gang formulated a plan to stop the tentacled creature. Fred, Velma, and Daphne Blake created a diversion on the Gothakon, while Shaggy and Scooby jumped on Gothakon. Char Gar Gothakon screamed for help when he almost fell off the building when H.P. Hatecraft rescued him. Char Gar Gothakon was about to make another sonic boom, until Fred gagged him and Velma unmasked him to be Howard E. Roberts. Roberts couldn't stand the nonsense toward H.P. Hatecraft, so he created the Char Gar Gothakon to support Hatecraft. But when Hatecraft denounced Char Gar Gothakon, Howard became Char Gar Gothakon to dispose of him. Howard would have gotten away with it "if it weren't for the dark Hatecraft's of the night and those meddling kids." Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 112. Notes/trivia .]] * Char Gar Gothakon is based upon Cthulhu and Mindflayer from H. P. Lovecraft and ''Dungeons & Dragons, respectively. * Howard E. Roberts, the overzealous super-fan who brought Char Gar Gothakon to life to attack H.P. Hatecraft's critics, refers to author Robert E. Howard. Howard was known to love H.P. Lovecraft's The Call of Cthulhu. * As a running gag, other characters occasionally point out that Char Gar Gothakon cannot be a "beast with no name" as Char Gar Gothakon is its name. Another one is that Char Gar Gothakon's smell is likened to such absurd things as a cigar-smoking monkey in a tub of rancid dressing. * Roberts used actual octopus tentacles for his monster mask, hence Char Gar Gothakon's foul smell. He also seemed to regret doing so. * Every time Char Gar Gothakon appears, sinister chanting music is heard. }} Category:Demons Category:Disguises Category:Fictional characters within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains